Cockatrice
is a recurring enemy in the Final Fantasy series. Cockatrices are typically birds, though they have appeared in other forms. Cockatrices often possess the ability to petrify the player characters, making them a potential danger at lower levels. Cockatrices are often attuned to the Lightning element. The Cockatrice has appeared since the original Final Fantasy. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Its appearance in the original ''Final Fantasy marks the start of the enemy's recurring appearance throughout the Final Fantasy series. *Cockatrice *Pyrolisk *Poison Eagle ''Final Fantasy II The Cockatrice is a Rank 5 monster that can be found around Mysidia and inside the Cave of Mysidia. Its normal attack can petrify foes. *Cockatrice *Helldiver *Pyrolisk Final Fantasy III The Cockatrice is an enemy from ''Final Fantasy III. It is fought in the Cave of Tides. A good way of defeating it is to open the fight with the Geomancer ability Whirlpool. Another easy way to weaken or neutralize this creature is to cast Blind, as its attacks will frequently inflict the Petrify status. In Final Fantasy III, Cockatrices are lizards instead of birds. *Cockatrice *Basilisk ''Final Fantasy IV The Cockatrice is a rather weak enemy, but may inflict the Petrify status with its physical attacks. The Cockatrice alsp appears as a summon or Eidolon which can be obtained by the Cockatrice enemy, which has a small chance of dropping an item that teaches Rydia this summon. When summoned into battle, the Cockatrice is a 100% accurate instant death attack to a single foe that is not immune to the Petrify status. It costs 15 MP to summon. In the original SNES English release, the Cockatrice summon was dummied out of the game for reasons unknown. His name, like many other dummied out items within the game, was Dummy in both the item learned from and the summon spell. In the DS version, Cockatrice deals earth damage to enemies that are immune to Stone. In ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years, the Cockatrice summon functions the same as in the original version of Final Fantasy IV. *Cockatrice *Helldiver *Fledgling Rukh ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Cockatrice is not a very powerful enemy, but can inflict Petrify if not dealt with quickly. It and its palette-swap, Helldiver, both drop the item Cockatrice, which, again, can be given to Rydia to obtain the Cockatrice summon. *Helldiver *Cockatrice *Fledgling Rukh *Cliff Eagle Final Fantasy V Cockatrices can be found on the North Mountain and are able to petrify enemies with normal attacks, but other than that, they are not much of a threat. *Cockatrice *Poison Eagle *Sea Ibis Final Fantasy VI While Cockatrices do not exist as enemies in this game, Mog can summon them with Wind Rhapsody. Final Fantasy VII Cokatolis is an enemy that can petrify party members, but players can steal Softs from them to counter the status. Otherwise, they are not a threat. *Cokatolis Final Fantasy VIII The Cockatrice uses Electric Discharge as a Final Attack, but is more known for its ability to petrify. Final Fantasy XI The Cockatrice is a flightless bird native to arid deserts. Their meat is highly prized. Final Fantasy XII The Cockatrice is found in various areas throughout the Dalmasca Estersand and in the northern Dalmasca Westersand, where it is much stronger. It is more difficult to defeat than the Wolves and Cactites, which inhabit the same areas. In Giza Plains, there is a small Cockatrice farm, with Cockatrices in a variety of sizes. Although they are often fought as enemies, a lady in the pen mentions that Cockatrices are tame and gentle creatures, and wonders if they are intelligent. One of the Elite Marks is a type of Cockatrice. *Cockatrice (found in the Dalmascan Sands) *Sprinter (found in the Salikawood) *Axebeak (found in the Urutan-Yensa Sand-Sea; namely, the Nam-Yensa Sand-Sea *Nekhbet (Rare) *Chickatrice (Elite Mark) (Hunted in the Giza Plains) (Dry Season) *Cluckatrice (Elite Mark) (Hunted with Chickatrices in the Dry Season of Giza Plains) (Comes out only when one of the four Chickatrices are approached, attacked, or provoked) There are many more types of cockatrice-esque creatures, such as: *Lesser Chimera (found in the Tomb Of Raithwall) *Chimera Brain (found in the Pharos at Ridorana) *Gorgimera (found in the Sochen Cave Palace and Zertinan Caverns. The Great Cockatrice Escape sidequest can be completed after finishing Draklor Laboratory. In this sidequest the player must find the cockatrices who have escaped from the nomads on the Giza Plains. Final Fantasy Tactics The Cockatrice is a variant of the Aevis enemy. Its special attack, Beak, can cause petrification. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Cockatrice is both a species of monster and specific member of that species in ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. They are portly, flightless birds, and some variants have the ability to inflict the Petrify debuff. Cockatrices are the very first enemies fought in Tactics A2. In addition to the Cockatrice, there are variations in its class, called Axebeak and Cluckatrice. The Cockatrice has a large and much more dangerous relative called Crushatrice. ''Crystal Defenders The Cockatrice appears in ''Crystal Defenders as a very weak enemy that is usually one of the first waves in W1 and W2. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Cockatrice is an enemy that appears as a cock-like bird with reptilian scales, and can inflict petrification with its breath attack. Its name stems from the mythical creature with similar traits. Is very inquisitive, but is easy to destroy this enemy. The Cockatrice appears as a regular enemy in the Selepation Cave in all cycles. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Cockatrice is an enemy that appears as a sort of rooster with reptilian scales, and large appendages protruding from its head. Cockatrices attack by pecking and firing pin missiles from the lobes on their head, and favor Lightning magic. They are rather fragile enemies and will be knocked down after losing about half of their HP. The Cockatrice first appears as an enemy in the Ruins. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' Translated as "Stoney Roost" in the English release, they are found in the Ice Pyramid and can petrify party members with Stone Beak. Etymology The Cockatrice is a creature from mythology. It is similar to the basilisk in appearance and ability, but also possesses flight. A cockatrice is born from an egg hatched by a rooster and incubated by a toad, and its gaze causes instant petrification. de:Cockatrice it:Cokatoris Category: Enemies